The invention relates to apparatus for cooling air. Such apparatus includes air conditioners, evaporative coolers and electric fans. Air conditioners and evaporative coolers are generally expensive to purchase and operate. They are also bulky and, therefore, not very portable. Electric fans, while portable and less expensive, do not have the capability to cool air as well as air conditioners and evaporative coolers.
Cooling capability of an electric fan can be improved by placing a block of ice in front of the fan. The ice removes heat from the fan air. However, the ice causes problems, especially when it melts. Cooling capability of a fan appears to be improved by apparatus disclosed in Hammett U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,556. A plastic container of "freezable" liquid is suspended several inches in front of a fan by a rigid frame. The container has a "multitude" of channels for allowing fan air to pass through the container. Heat is removed from the fan air passing through the channels. However, Hammett's apparatus appears to have problems. The rigid frame and container add to the overall bulk of the fan and, therefore, reduce the stability of the fan. When the container is filled with water, it tends to tip the fan over. The frame and container also add to the size of the fan and, therefore reduce the portability of the fan. Additionally, the container does not provide a continuous cooling effect. After the liquid has absorbed heat for a while, the container must be detached from the fan and the liquid must be re-frozen. Once the container is detached, the cooling capability of Hammett's apparatus drops to that of an ordinary fan.